


night changes

by rare_cat_meme



Series: 21 tales [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Disgustingly sweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Wedding Night, lucas is barefoot for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: Chenle and Jisung also remain on the floor, a repetitive sway as they hold each other, mostly looking zoned out as the colorful lights shift tones, the ballad that’s currently playing definitely not matching with their dance, but Renjun doesn’t bother annoying them.Tonight there’s truly no one else in Renjun’s eyes besides Yukhei.“Careful or you’ll flood the room with your drool,” Mark’s voice snaps him out of his little reverie.or Renjun knows this feeling is going to be the same, even when the night changes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 21 tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	night changes

Renjun watches Yukhei sway excitedly from side to side, legs a little sloppy from the alcohol running in his veins mixed with the adrenaline that has been surrounding them all day. Although he’s reached his own tired state, Renjun gets up from his seat on the corner of the table. Shrugging off the thick blazer, he moves to what was once the crowded dance floor, now only populated by the strongest of the night. Jaemin is still kicking, the only one still in his full suit, hair intact and besides the sweaty glow he’s exuding, it’s impossible to tell how many hours have gone by. Chenle and Jisung also remain on the floor, a repetitive sway as they hold each other, mostly looking zoned out as the colorful lights shift tones, the ballad that’s currently playing definitely not matching with their dance, but Renjun doesn’t bother annoying them.

Tonight there’s truly no one else in Renjun’s eyes besides Yukhei.

“Careful or you’ll flood the room with your drool,” Mark’s voice snaps him out of his little reverie. There’s a polka dotted handkerchief thrusted in his direction.

Renjun scoffs, pushing Mark hand away with a glare.

“And what? You’ve had your day, now let me have mine in peace.”

Mark pats his shoulder with a soft smile, giving Renjun a gentle push as he joins the defeated crowd that’s hanging back by the various tables. Weaklings, Renjun thinks, not a single bit bitter as he finally approaches Yukhei.

There’s a soft city pop song playing, the beat slow and nostalgic of time neither Renjun nor Yukhei were even alive for, but something about the keyboard synth and the blue to purple light shift, Yukhei’s eyes locking with his, and the vague inebriation make Renjun’s heart beat a little faster, a chill runs down his spine as he feels a sense of deja vu. _It’s been like this before_ , he thinks, _the same, but different_. Maybe a summer brise, maybe their bodies were younger, maybe it was later at night and they were alone. Maybe the alcohol in their system was sweeter, laced with fruits and cheap juice from the convenience shop that was close by, the kisses they shared were almost sickenly, and the intimate touches they shared were much shier, but Renjun wouldn’t change a thing.

There’s a hand on his waist that pulls him to the center of the dance floor. Yukhei’s bright smile fills his vision, the soft lilac lights making him somehow more ethereal. He seems to be in a haze, face cloudy and Renjun can’t resist bringing a hand to his cheek, holding the sweaty, hot skin as if it’s the most fragile thing he’s ever touched. Yukhei leans down, their foreheads touch and Renjun closes his eyes, letting himself be led. 

Yukhei is already barefoot, refusing to keep wearing the uncomfortable dress shoes as soon as the party started dying down. His bow tie is undone, as well as the first three buttons of his white dress shirt. His hair is in disarray, the neat hairspray job the stylist executed in the morning long gone. Renjun thinks he looks as dashing as he did when he walked down the aisle. 

They sway in a tight circle for what feels like minutes, but could be hours, perhaps even years. It doesn’t matter, time is theirs.

“So,” Yukhei’s soft and deep voice calls, making Renjun open his eyes, “my dearest _husband_ ,” he lingers on the word, tasting it for the first time.

Renjun’s gut fills up with warmth, heating slowly from the inside out.

“Yes, _hubby_ ,” he answers, unable to keep the smile off his face, cheeks hurting from so much happiness compressed into a single day.

“No cold feet?” Yukhei asks, more as a joke than a question, but Renjun knows better, it comes with years and years of being together, “not tired of the same thing after all this time?”

His arms wrap tighter around Yukhei’s neck, lips locking together like they did earlier, like they’ve been doing for as long as Renjun can remember. 

“Not at all,” he promises, a soft kiss pressed gently on top of Yukhei’s pout, “it’s not the same, you know.”

Yukhei furrows a brow, eyes escaping to Renjun’s lips.

“Sometimes I think about how far we’ve come,” Renjun says quietly, a finger escaping to twirl around Yukhei’s loose bow tie, “how we thought it would always be like it used to be, no one would ever know, just laying pretend.”

Yukhei nods slowly, hands tightening on Renjun’s waist.

“But we are always changing, growing,” he carries, voice barely above a whisper, “we’re evolving. For the better. And sometimes it’s scary, we’re not getting younger, we’re not going to remember everything forever.”

Yukhei takes in the words, a neutral expression replacing the confusion. They continue swaying to the beat of the current song, something acoustic and easy on the ears, probably requested by Mark.

“We’re making new history though,” Yukhei says eventually, “it’s okay to forget, we’re moving forward.”

Renjun smiles, his eyes feel a little watery.

There’s a noisy commotion from the back of the room. When they turn to check, they spot an emerging Mark, a Donghyuck in tow, climbing to the small stage with as much finesse as they can while bickering about something Renjun can’t quite make out. Donghyuck taps on the unattended microphone perched on the stand.

“Check, check,” he says, in between hiccups, “okay, the remaining veterans, please come forward.”

With an empty champagne flute, Mark taps on the glass with the back of a fork calling the crowd forward.

“Now, since only the true ones made it this far, I think it’s only right to have a final extra special toast to the married couple,” Donghyuck explains. The small crowd whispers among itself, glasses being passed left and right. Some slips Renjun a glass of something he doesn’t recognize but takes anyway.

“As you’re probably all aware, I raised Renjun every since he was a youngling, a lost little duck,” Donghyuck starts, exaggerated gestures to illustrate, “I remember when he first talked about Yukhei, I knew instantly he was going to be head over heels, he was ready to murder him because Yukhei offered to get him something off of a tall shelf. And look at them now, I-,” Donghyuck’s voice thins out, cracking when the first tear leaks out. He whimpers and hides his face on Mark’s shoulder.

“Uh,” Mark takes the microphone, “so, let’s raise a glass to Yukhei and Renjun, for all the years they waited for this day, and for all the years to come.”

Surrounded by people he loves, Renjun raises his glass, a wave of emotion washing over him as he feels Yukhei squeeze his hand. Yeah, the world is going to keep spinning, night will become day and night again, time will pass, but if when the night changes, it will never change him and Yukhei.

**Author's Note:**

> so im doing a series of drabbles inspired by my fav 1D songs (yes u can boo me), this is nr 1, so play along guessing which songs will be next (i choose my top 21) and u can choose a ship for me to write. good luck  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)


End file.
